Ah, it's a wonderful cat life
by kitsune girl yuki
Summary: Johan es un gato callejero que se enamora perdidamente de Judai, un gato doméstico acostumbrado a la vida hogareña, Johan tendrá que enamorar a Judai pero pasará muchos obstáculos para lograrlo, entre ellos está la diferencia de clase y quienes no quieren que ocurra un amor entre ellos en especial un pretendiente de Judai ¿Podrá Johan lograr su objetivo y estar junto a quien ama?
1. pequeño adelanto n-n

Ohaiyoooo, es sábado y son las 12: 53 de la noche xD sí lo sé, estas no son horas para estar en el notebook pero la verdad es que no tengo sueño :D

Aquí les traigo el inicio de otro fic spiritshipping , basado en una canción vocaloid :3

Esto es solo una muestra/adelanto de lo que vendrá, lo siguiente que publique aquí será el capítulo 1 :D

Usé la letra de una canción para este fic (solo cambié la letra un poquito e.e), así que esto se toma como un song one-shot, espero les guste.

Yugioh gx no me pertenece, y tampoco la letra de la canción, pertenece a quien la haya traducido, lo único que hice realmente fue hacer la versión spiritshipping ._. (y los siguientes capítulos estarán _basados _en la canción (la trama en general) ya que le agregaré muchas cosas.)

Recomendaciones:

1)Les recomiendo ver primero el video en el cual sale la letra pues en este "one-shot" aquí los personajes en vez de hablar cantarán, pero es como si estuvieran hablando e.e no sé si me expliqué. En otras palabras, cuando lean lo que cantan los personajes intenten leerlo con el ritmo de la canción, le dará un gran efecto además de que se les hará más fácil de leer y entenderán mejor el texto ;) , créanme :)

2) imagínense a Judai y a Johan como mitad humanos mitad nekos X3 , así la historia tendrá más sentido

3) usé la letra de un video vocaloid que me pareció bueno (de hecho es una de mis aniones favoritas :B), este es el link para que escuchen la canción o al menos sepan cómo es: metanse en youtube y en el link agregen:  watch?v=A3YhIQYgiwc

Psdt: iba a usar la letra de un fandub pero al final terminé usando la de un fansub XDDD, pero en fin igual les dejo el otro video: (lo mismo, métanse en youtube y agregen al link :watch?v=TSaLt5VrboY (aunque mezclé las letras, así que no se sorprendan si oyen la letra de la opción 1 y después la letra de la canción 2)

_-(Número)- duda que resuelva al final._

_-__**JU:**__ hola_ lo que canta/habla Judai_

_-__**JO: **__hola- lo que canta /habla Johan_

_¡Empecemos!_

Era de noche y Johan, un gato callejero de pelaje azul, a quien le gustaba la vida que llevaba iba rumbo a cierta casa, iba a visitar a un gato de clase alta del cual se había enamorado perdidamente, se había enamorado de él desde el mismo día en que lo conoció.

Vio que se acercaba a una casa de un barrio de gente clase mediana alta, pudo observar que a quien buscaba estaba apoyado en los bordes de una ventana de la casa donde vivía. Johan pudo observar que su amado de nombre Judai, un gato de pelaje café bi color, estaba observando el cielo apoyando su cabeza en sus manos que a su vez estaban apoyadas en la ventana abierta, este vio que el gato peli azul venía a su dirección y de inmediato se quedó observándolo, aquel gato venía casi todas las noches, tratando de conquistarlo, cosa que él no le agradaba mucho, o eso él creía.

El peli azul apuró el ritmo y llego rápidamente junto al peli castaño que lo miraba curioso y desconfiado como siempre. Lo saludó con la mano a lo que el gato castaño desvió la mirada obstinadamente. Al no haber respuesta habló, él siempre tenía que empezar la conversación.

**JO**_**: **__"ÉL es un lindo joven, su pelaje marrón es tan hermoso"_

El peli azul se acercó más a la ventana.

_**JO:**__-En esta hermosa noche de luna, te invito a jugar conmigo tan solo una vez__._

El castaño negó con la cabeza como lo hacía todas las noches a lo que el peli azul no le quedó otra que tratar de convencerlo.

_**JO:**__La vida solo una chance da_

_Por lo tanto hay que vivir con plenitud~_

_Esa cosa que está unida a tu cuello~__"_

Johan apuntó al collar que traía Judai con algo de desconfianza hacia el objeto, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente y señaló sus colmillos.

_**JO: **__¿Quisieras que lo arrancara yo de ti_~_? _

El castaño se alejó y movió sus manos desesperadamente en negación al ver que el otro se acercaba peligrosamente. A Johan no le quedó más que seguir con lo suyo, tomó un poco de distancia y empezó a explicar muy animado.

_**JO: ¡**__Arriba la libertad, nya nya nya!_

_Se puede robar pescados y palomas asustar_

_Durante el día yo solo los puedo observar_

_A todas esas personas que nunca descansarán._

Contaba enérgicamente el gato azul mientras su compañero solo escuchaba.

_**JO:**_ _¡Yo pronto te impulsaré, nya nya nya!_

_Junto a mis grandes amigos que consigo por doquier._

_Sin temor abre esa ventana y ven hacia~_

_La ¡Libertaaaaad~!_

Johan alegre apuntó la ventana esperando que Judai saliera por ella, sin embargo el castaño solo se le quedó mirando. Judai negó con la cabeza y después de un rato habló dirigiéndose a Johan.

_**JU:**__ No tienes ninguna preocupación__._

_Tus ojos tan brillantes resaltan en lo obscuro__._

Judai vio los ojos de quien lo visitaba para ver que era cierto, se sonrojó pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y siguió.

_**JU: **__Eres súper brillante en una conversación__._

Johan sonrió por el alago.

_**JU: ¡**__Pero un chico tonto, no sueñes que yo lo soy!_

Dicho esto le cerró las cortinas en plena cara al peli azul que solo pudo ensanchar sus ojos y bajar sus orejas a la vez que trataba de abrir las cortinas. Mientras, Judai continuó su explicación sin alejarse de la ventana.

_**JU:**__ La vida solo una chance da~_

_Pero yo me siento bien en donde estoy ~_

Dicho esto Judai tocó su collar como si fuera algo muy delicado y especial para él.

_**JU: **__El valor de este collar con mi nombre_~

_¿Acaso __tú lo podrías comprender?_

Levantó la mirada para reencontrarse con ciertos ojos esmeraldas y se señaló a sí mismo, pensando en dejarle en claro a su invitado ciertas cosas.

_**JU: ¡**__Yo tengo mucha clase, nya nya nya!_

_¡Como cosas deliciosas y mi cama suave es!_

Es muy obvio que el agua odio yo

Pero claro que mi baño diario siempre tomaré.

Al lado de lo que yo tengo nya nya nya

Lo tuyo es una pesadilla ¿Nadie te protege a ti?

Acaso no tienes el miedo, de que un coche~

Te mate al finaaaal~

Terminó con un ligero dolor en su pecho al imaginarse al otro atropellado. Mientras tanto el peli azul solo sonrió enarcando una ceja, a la vez que se acomodaba apoyándose en la ventana.

_**JO: **__Incluso tu obstinación._

_Es tan adorable._

_Esto__,__ solo ocasionará_

_Que me, enamores aún más._

Algo sonrojado Judai sin pensarlo le habló al felino azul sonriendo confiadamente.

_**JU: **__Para serte sincero_

_Creo que esto no debió pasar._

_Tu corazón se está equivocando_~

Johan bajó su cabeza con sus orejas bajadas haciendo un puchero pero de inmediato se recuperó y habló con decisión.

_**JO**_: _Yo tengo un sueño, nya nya nya_

_Que es marcharme de este sitio algún día_

_En otra ciudad directo hacia el norte_

_Para apreciar en vivo una aureola boreal_

_Pero lo que sería genial nya nya nya_

_Es que en esos momentos estuvieras junto a mí_

_Aunque puede que sea solo una ilusión_~

Dijo lo último bajando sus orejas con los brazos cruzados. Judai jadeó y se asomó más a la ventana con sus orejas bajadas, miró al peli azul quien le estaba prestando ahora total atención y antes de que este pudiera decir algo se le adelantó hablando/cantando con algo de tristeza.

_**JU: **__Como vivo ahora nya nya nya_

_No puede modificarse tan rápido y así_

_Porque por mucho tiempo he vivido así_

_Y solo a quien me cuida nunca podría dejar_

Dijo pensando en quien lo cuidaba desde que era un gatito pequeño, le tenía mucho cariño a esa persona.

_**JU: **__En esta plática nya nya nya__-_

Iba a seguir cuando se dio cuenta de algo, el felino peli azul se estaba preparando para irse, aunque intuía el por qué, si no se iba pronto podría ser pillado por su dueño que llegaba a esa hora aproximadamente, aunque, de alguna forma quería que el peliazul se quedara más tiempo.

_**JU: **__Ah ¿Por qué ya te vas? _

_¡E-espera un minuto!_

Johan detuvo su andar y dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño con la curiosidad escrita en el rostro. El corazón del gatito castaño empezó a latir más fuerte y se sonrojó notablemente, pero con algo de vergüenza y aun con su cara totalmente sonrojada le habló al otro.

_**JU: **__Estaría bien si mañana regresas_~

_Esperare por ti_~

Johan sonrió, también sonrojado, cabeceó y salió corriendo antes de que alguien lo pillara, sin dudas volvería mañana, no podía esperar para ver al gatito marrón de nuevo, al parecer se estaba ganando su corazón aunque este no lo admitiera. Cuando estuvo fuera de cualquier peligro se puso a pensar en el felino del cual se había enamorado, pensó en cómo sería vivir una vida junto a él, sonrió sinceramente al pensar en eso. I sin más se dirigió a buscar un lugar en donde pasar la noche.

Judai, en cambio, luego de que el peliazul se fuera se fue a dormir con su corazón todavía latiendo aceleradamente, se durmió rápidamente y soñó con Johan, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras estaba en el mundo de los sueños, aunque no lo admitiera se había enamorado del peli azul y realmente quería pasar el resto de su vida con él, pero, de ahí a que lo admitiera…

Fin "one-shot"

N/a: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿les gustó? XD a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo (primera vez que escribo a un Judai tsundere XD), por cierto, este es digamos un pequeño adelanto de un fic largo que haré (no sé cuántas veces lo he dicho xd), con el mismo tema solo que con más drama e.e y agregando muuuuchas más cosas XD, están avisados ;)

Por cierto, la foto que ven en la "portada" de la historia muestra a Judai neko con ojos de diferente color, en mi carpeta de yugioh gx habían otras imágenes de judai neko pero esta me pareció la más apropiada, lo que quiero decir es que el Judai de esta historia tiene ojos color marrón/café y que no se deben confundir (solo escribí esto por las dudas , lamento haberles hecho perder el tiempo leyendo este párrafo)

No tengo nada más que decir XD solo que les pido que dejen reviews para saber lo que piensan de este "one shot" de "adelanto" del verdadero fic n.n

Saiyonaraaaa! Que tengan buen/a día/noche :D

AVISO: quienes sigan el fic "niños otra vez" tendrán que esperar por la actualización, ocurrieron una serie de eventos que los explicaré cuando actualice, se me hizo más fácil publicar esto porque ya estaba escrito (lo tenía en borrador) y lo único que faltaba era revisarlo, toques finales y cosas por ese estilo.

xD adios, kitsune girl fuera, bye


	2. El nuevo vecindario

Ohayo espero hayan estado bien y también espero que les guste es el verdadero capítulo 1 :3

Vi que en el capítulo anterior dejé mal los links así que se los doy de nuevo :p (aunque también es fácil buscar la canción, ya que el nombre de la canción es el mismo que el del título xd)

Aquí los links otra vez:

www . you tube watch ? v = iw c este es el link, lo único que tienen que hacer es sacaar los espacios :3

www. Youtube wat ch ?v = TSaL t5 V rbo Y este es el otro, solo quieten los espacios x3

Ahora los links si funcionan :D

Arigato por los reviews :3

Yugioh gx no me pertenece xd (pertenece a su creador y a todos los involucrados que lo crearon :3)

Recuerden:

-hola-diálogo

"hola" pensamientos

(número) aclaraciones que se explican al final en notas de autor xD

Y una cosa muy importante: recuerden que aquí los personajes son mitad gatos/nekos y mitad humanos pero los personajes humanos se referirán a ellos como gatos simplemente. Solo imagínense a los personajes que son "gatos" , con oreja y cola de nekos x3

Que tengan buena lectura :)

_**Ah, it's a wonderful cat life**_

**Capítulo** **1** : el nuevo vecindario

- aaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmm que sueño…- bostezó mientras se estiraba.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que casi nada había cambiado desde que decidió tomar una pequeña siesta en un techo ajeno, lo único que había cambiado era el clima ya que cuando se decidió a tomar una siesta las nubes tapaban el sol sin embargo ahora se podía apreciar la brillante luz de este a la vez que se sentía una ligera brisa. Se encogió de hombros y se reincorporó de un salto dando un último estiramiento.

Su nombre era Johan, un gato callejero como solían llamarlo pues realmente no tenía un lugar fijo como hogar y subsistía por sus propios medios incluso a veces robaba si era necesario. Tenía el pelo color esmeralda, el mismo color que sus ojos, de sus orejas y cola; Tenía 17 años y era de estatura mediana-alta para su edad.

-Me preguntó qué podré hacer hoy…- se cuestionó poniendo una mano en su mentón en ademán de duda.

Miró a su alrededor, la verdad, ese día no tenía nada que hacer.

-"podría ir a visitar a Jim…no, hoy se supone él iba a estar ocupado".- pensaba mientras caminaba recorriendo los techos de diferentes tipos de casas sin darse cuenta a donde se dirigía- "Tal vez a O' Brian…no. A Ryo y a Sho…no creo"

Suspiró y bajó del tejado en el que estaba, al parecer, hoy era uno de esos días en que no tenía nada entretenido que hacer, bufó y empezó a caminar sin rumbo a través de la ciudad.

A lo mejor encontraba algo interesante.

Caminó por un rato recorriendo zonas que ya conocía al frecuentarlas seguido, siguió su recorrido hasta que recordó algo, su amigo Jim le había dicho que cerca de donde él frecuentaba estaban construyendo un vecindario nuevo desde hace tiempo y que hace poco habían terminado de construirlo, tal vez no estaría mal ir a verlo, después de todo le entraba curiosidad el saber cómo era.

Subió ágilmente a un techo de una casa alta y comenzó a buscar dicho nuevo vecindario

-"¡Bingo!"- no tan lejos de allí habían unas cuantas construcciones que antes no había visto, esto gracias a que en un principio no se quiso acercar mucho a esos territorios.

Sonrió y se dirigió hacia allá desplazándose por los techos, mientras se aproximaba se hacía presente su asombro, a medida que más se acercaba podía apreciar que no era un vecindario muy común, las casas eran de un tamaño algo grande y de diferentes diseños cada uno era bonito en comparación a las que normalmente veía que eran todas iguales y viejas, también pudo observar que estas casas poseían jardines bellamente adornados, incuso vio autos estacionados en frente de algunos.

-"wow, esto no me lo esperaba, mmm, daré una mirada más de cerca"-pensó sonriendo de medio lado.

Bajó del techo y corrió rumbo al conjunto de casas con la curiosidad implantada en su cara.

Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo apreciar todo mejor, algunas casas tenían letreros que decían _se vende _con un número de teléfono, era obvio que recientemente se habían empezado a instalar gente en aquellas casas ya que vio algunos coches de mudanzas.

Solo hasta ese momento se le ocurrió una buena pregunta.

-"¿cuánto cuestan estas casas? Definitivamente no deben ser baratas"- pensó enarcando una ceja mientras seguía caminando por la calle.

De pronto, vio una casa que llamó su atención, bueno, no era la casa sino un auto que estaba estacionado fuera de esta, okey, tampoco era el auto, más bien era quien estaba dentro del coche.

Un gato…

Pero no cualquiera, era el más hermoso que alguna vez había visto…

Fin capítulo :p

Ta-dá .-.

Tal vez este capítulo está un poco simple y corto (tal vez para algunos aburrido xD) pero se mejorará eso a medida que avance la historia (creo que mientras más se desarrolle tendré que escribir más, para describir mejor los paisajes etc)

En este capi estuvimos con Johan, más adelante sabremos más de su historia ;) .En el siguiente episodio vamos a estar con Judai :P y si no me equivoco allí es cuando será el encuentro.

Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado y si no les gustó tienen permiso para tirarme tomates XD

Consejos, regaños, felicitaciones, quejas… todo eso lo pueden dejar por review o bien por MP :3

¡Esperen! antes de que se vayan les tengo una pregunta o/o no sé si poner a Judai con 15 o con 16 años xd no me decido ¿Me ayudan? OWO pueden responder a la pregunta por MP o simplemente dejarlo en los reviews :D

¡Saiyonara!

Quienes lean "niños otra vez" el capítulo está en proceso y lo subiré en la semana :)


	3. Instalándose en la nueva casa

Ohayo! Les traigo el capítulo 2 :D espero les guste :3

Me tardé un poco en escribirlo xd estuve algo ocupada D:

Es más, creo que el siguiente capítulo no vendrá hasta el siguiente fin de semana (si es que tengo suerte .-.) ya que el 13-14 salgo de vacaciones de septiembre :D (¡fiestas patrias wiiiii xD viva el día de primer paso a la independencia de chile! :D) okey, perdonen lo de entre-paréntesis xd .Las vacaciones no son lo malo xd ,al contrario .Lo malo y mi razón para la tardanza que tendré es que la próxima semana, la última antes de vacaciones, a los profes se les ocurrió hacer pruebas/exámenes casi todos los días D: QmQ lunes: inglés, Ed.física y latín- martes: lenguaje -miércoles: nada excepto una tarea de computación -jueves: historia -viernes: día sin clases/ día recreativo y sábado, el día en que se supone empiezan las vacaciones u-u: hay que ir al colegio para hacer presentaciones para el "día de la chilenidad" que hace el colegio xd

Por estas razones me tardaré en el siguiente capítulo :S las materias que tengo que estudiar son extensas así que no creo que tenga tiempo para publicar o actualizar nada D; gomen

Disclaimer: yugioh gx no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador y a todos los involucrados en crearlo :p

Recuerden: que aquí los gatos/nekos son personas con orejas y cola de gatos/nekos xD

_**Ah, it's a wonderful cat life**_

**Capítulo 2: **instalándose en la nueva casa

Los cambios de casa a veces suelen ser rápidos y fáciles pero otras veces son difíciles y complicados, en esta ocasión, era de un punto intermedio.

Asomó su cabeza, viendo a través del vidrio cómo pasaban por calles en el coche(1) en el que iban, pasaban a través de varias calles de los más variados nombres; cada calle o barrio tenía diseños de las casas distintos, al principio se iban encontrando con casas de estructura simple y empobrecido, después con casas un poco mejor pero casi en las mismas situaciones de pobreza. Así, cada vez que pasaban por calles podían ver o deducir en qué estado económico estaban quienes vivían en ellas. Era como una escala, al fondo estaban los que apenas tenían recursos; esto iba mejorando conforme más se iba "subiendo" la escala.

-Judai, ¿vas bien? Ya casi llegamos-

Se sobresaltó y dirigió su mirada a quien le había hablado, quien era justamente quien lo había criado y cuidado desde pequeño.

Volvió a la realidad y, a pesar de que estaba un poco triste al recordar en qué condiciones vivían algunas personas respondió sonriendo lo mejor que pudo.

-Sí Suzu-

Suzu era la "dueña" de Judai, como se llamaba el gato castaño, pero más que "dueña" era como su madre-amiga, ella era una mujer ni muy joven ni muy mayor de pelo anaranjado un poco largo con rizos en las puntas y de ojos color verde oscuro.

La mujer, que estaba al volante cabeceó mientras miraba al frente

-Oh, ¡mira! ¡Desde aquí podemos ver nuestro nuevo barrio!

Exclamó haciendo que Judai, quien estaba en el asiento trasero, mirara hacia donde Suzu había indicado, viendo que ella tenía razón, no tan lejos se veía el barrio en el cual desde ese día vivirían.

-Se supone que la casa ya tiene todos los muebles y cosas así verdad- preguntó el castaño curioso observando cada casa con una pequeña sonrisa de emoción.

-Síp- dijo Suzu- el camión de mudanzas llegó un poco más temprano para dejar los muebles dentro en el lugar que les señalé con anterioridad, pero, se supone dejaron algunas cajas con cosas que nosotros debemos ordenar, ya sabes, utensilios, libros y otros objetos. Claro que después tendré que ir a buscar a una de las oficinas de la compañía la llave que ellos utilizaron- explicó

-¿Y cuál es nuestra casa?- hizo otra preguntó el gato castaño.

En ese instante, Suzu frenó el coche, estacionándose frente a una casa.

-¡Esta misma!- exclamó sonriendo, dirigió su mirada a la parte trasera mirando la expresión de Judai. Esta era de sorpresa. ¡Pero de verdadera sorpresa! Era bastante cómico ver las expresiones que hacía el gatito marrón.

Suzu no pudo evitar reír en silencio a la vez que se dio vuelta y le revolvió el cabello a Judai haciendo que este saliera de su sorpresa. Sonrió maternalmente

-Judai- llamó la atención del castaño- desde hoy este será nuestro nuevo hogar, al principio me dijiste que no sabías si querías venir pero aquí estamos. Lo que quiero decir es que espero te acomodes rápido al cambio ¿Sí?- terminó de hablar recibiendo un cabeceo y una sonrisa del menor.

Hecho esto, volvió a su lugar inicial y abrió su puerta para salir, no sin antes dirigirle al gatito una última frase antes de sacar un pie fuera del coche.

-Iré a abrir la casa, vendré por ti en seguida.

-¿Entonces tengo que quedarme aquí?- enarcó una ceja Judai levantando sus orejas. Iba a decir algo más pero la mujer ya había cerrado su puerta y estaba camino a la entrada.

Se resignó y empezó a observar a su alrededor buscando algo interesante dentro del vehículo, cosa difícil pues ya había estado en él muchas veces y nada había cambiado. Acomodó su codo en la esquina del vidrio más cercano y cerró sus ojos, claro, sin darse cuenta de que cierto gato esmeralda lo observaba.

-Con Johan-

Wow, no podía creer lo que veía, no tan lejos de él había un gato. Había visto muchos tipos de gatos pero este se ganaba el premio por lindura. Su corazón comenzó a latir algo rápido y no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor por tener el gato marrón toda su atención. Caminó hacia el coche con sigilo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Normalmente él no era así, difícilmente se sonrojaba, los casos en que lo hacía eran muy extraños, por lo tanto, si esta vez se había sonrojado con facilidad debía ser por algo.

Aquel gato tenía pelo castaño, una parte más clara y otra más oscura, tenía los ojos cerrados así que todavía no podía ver el color de estos.

Se detuvo repentinamente a medio camino para estar junto al coche y muy rápidamente, se escondió en un arbusto cercano que había por ahí.

La mujer ya había abierto la puerta y había ido a buscar al gato castaño.

Vio que este al sentir que alguien se acercaba abrió sus ojos revelando que eran color chocolate. Se ruborizó más de lo que estaba antes. ¿¡Qué rayos le estaba pasando!? . Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse mejor y seguir observando las acciones de la mujer y el gato de ojos marrón.

La mujer abrió la puerta del conductor y en la misma puerta apretó un botón que quitaba el seguro de las demás, con esto el joven gato abrió la suya y salió. Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa mientras que él se hundía más en el arbusto para no ser visto, su escondite estaba cerca de la casa a la que estaban entrando. Cuando hicieron esto y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, asomó la cabeza por entre las hojas.

-"Ya se entraron en la casa"- pensó bajando sus ojeras de gato- "Tal vez deba volver a la noche…"

Asintió con la cabeza y salió de su escondite, sin embargo no se fue. Al contrario, terminó asomándose apenas por una ventana.

-"no entiendo por qué tengo tanta curiosidad ¬¬"

-Dentro de la casa-

Mientras, dentro de la casa

-¡Judaaaaaai! ¿Me puedes pasar esa caja?

-¡Sí!

-o—

-¡Suzu! ¡¿Dónde pongo estos libros?!

-¡En la estantería que está en aquella habitación!

-¡Okeyyyy!

-o—

-¡Judai, terminé de ordenar la cocina, ¿cómo vas?!

-¡Voy bien, ya casi termino!

-o—

Así fue durante toda la tarde hasta que llegó la noche más rápido de lo esperado, ambos habían empezado a ordenar las cosas restantes y no habían descansado desde que comenzaron, verdaderamente necesitaban un descanso después de trabajar toda la tarde.

-Fiuuuuuuuu, ¡terminamos por fin!- habló Suzu dejándose caer dramáticamente al suelo, Judai también hizo lo mismo, solo que menos exagerado, quedando espalda contra espalda en medio del comedor de su nueva casa.

-N-no creí que sería tan agotador- suspiró Judai con cansancio.

-Bien, tenemos toda esta noche y mañana para descansar. El lunes empiezo a trabajar- dijo la peli naranja.

-¿O sea que hoy es sábado?

-Sí- respondió- por cierto, ¿qué tal si vas a ver tu nueva habitación? La ordené yo para que fuera una sorpresa para ti- Sonrió divertida

Judai ensanchó los ojos sorprendido- ¿En serio? Wow, ¡gracias Suzu!- exclamó dándose vuelta para abrazarla

Hecho esto se reincorporó y ayudó a levantarse a su "madre".

-Yo me iré a dormir a mi habitación, la tuya es la que tiene la puerta de color más oscuro, te veo mañana- se despidió dándole un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla al castaño para después dirigirse a su respectivo dormitorio.

-¡Adiós Suzu!- exclamó el gato marrón despidiéndose.

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, la casa que habían comprado era grande, de 2 pisos y con ático. Su dormitorio estaba al fondo de un pasillo en el primer piso, abrió la puerta que efectivamente si era más oscura que las demás y entró, sorprendiéndose de lo que encontró.

El espacio era grande, las paredes estaban pintadas de color rojo adornadas con algunas fotos de diferentes años en las cuales aparecía en algunas solo y en otras con la mujer. Había una cama con funda blanca, un escritorio, un mueble donde estaba guardada la ropa, una lámpara, un pequeño notebook entre otras cosas, algunas de estas, guardadas en un cajón.

Se asombró por el aspecto de su habitación y le gustaba cómo se veía, ya que, tenía varias cosas pero todas en conjunto hacían que de alguna forma la habitación tuviera aspecto simple y bonito. Siempre le gustó más la simplicidad o lo humilde que lo exagerado, él y Suzu eran muy parecidos en eso.

Lo que más le llamó la atención era una gran ventana ubicada cerca de su cama, se acercó a esta y pudo ver que se podía observar parte del patio antes de pasar a los territorios de la otra casa que tenía una pequeña separación de terreno que era una especie de "reja" de madera, claro que no era muy alta así que no le molestaba tanto la vista hacia lo que estaba más allá. A pesar de todo, lo que más le encanto era que tenía una hermosa vista a las estrellas y al cielo en general, además de que le llegaba una ligera brisa.

Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de esta hasta que escuchó un sonido y abrió los ojos viendo que había una figura que trataba de esconderse.

-¿Q-quién está ahí?

Fin del capítulo

Bueno… espero les haya gustado :3

Judai tendrá 15 años en este fic :D gracias a Lady of Duel por ayudarme a decidirme :) aunque no te pude agradecer por MP n-n U …ups…mi culpa D:

(1)en otros lugares se les llaman autos, automóviles, carros… (Originalmente iba a ponerlo como auto pero creo que en otros lugares no se dice así por lo tanto ocupé una palabra más general :P)

Okey, yo me despido :D

¡No olviden dejar review! xD

Saiyonara, nos vemos en la próxima actualización ,que tengan buena noche/día/tarde etc… xD


	4. El encuentro

Ohayooo :D ¿Cómo han estado? (soy una curiosa sin remedio xD) Espero que hayan estado bien :3

Después de que no pude avanzar absolutamente nada en la semana pasada y hoy me puse las pilas (de larga duración :p para que la energía no se les acabara tan fácilmente xd) Escribí esto de corrido xd y no sé cómo salió pero es que era hoy una de las pocas posibilidades de escribir, en los próximos días estaré otra vez ocupada :D

Disclaimer: yugioh gx no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador y a todos los involucrados en crearlo obviamente :3

No los interrumpo más, ¡que tengan buena lectura!

_**Ah, it's a wonderful cat life**_

**Capítulo 3: **El encuentro

Durante toda la tarde estuvo atento mirando desde la ventana cómo el par ordenaba la casa, algunas veces casi sospechaban que estaba ahí pero sabía ocultarse perfectamente en esos casos. Por fin había llegado el momento en que la mujer y el felino marrón terminaron sus labores, pero eso fue ya en la noche.

Vio que cuando terminaron se sentaron en medio de una habitación, un comedor supuso, y si bien no pudo escuchar sobre qué hablaban por la posición en donde estaba pudo ver que ambos después de conversar quien sabe qué cosa se levantaron y tomaron caminos diferentes.

Bostezó en silencio, estar vigilando toda la tarde fue agotador. Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse y sin más, siguió al gato castaño que había despertado cierto interés en él, un interés o atracción extraña, lo siguió viéndolo a través de cada ventana posible para ver su ubicación hasta que llegó a un lugar del patio en el que vio que en el interior de una ventana se prendió una luz

¡Aquella debía ser la habitación del castaño!

Levantó sus orejas feliz y sonrió a la vez que se acercaba lentamente.

_¡Crack!_

-Oh, ¡Rayos! -masculló

Había pisado una hoja y esta había hecho un ruido que sin duda fue escuchado por el otro, tal vez, tal vez no lo escuchó y no sería descubierto, solo si tenía suerte…

-¿Q-quién está ahí?

Duda confirmada.

Sí lo había escuchado.

-_"esto no salió como lo tenía planeado_"- pensó haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, cuando la subió una sonrisa de astucia se apreciaba en su rostro. Tenía una idea para saber lo que sentía.

Ahora ¿Ya no había por qué ocultarse, verdad?

Se reincorporó sin intentar ocultarse esta vez, como lo había hecho inconscientemente antes y con paso firme y cabeza en alto se aproximó hacia la ventana donde el castaño estaba.

-Buenas noches- saludó cuando era visible para el otro-

Judai, en cambio lo miraba con bastante desconfianza y no respondió.

-Emm, si no me equivoco te llamas …¿Judai? – sonrió Johan de forma algo… ¿coqueta?.

El castaño en tanto seguía sin responder, aunque no sabía el por qué ningún sonido salía de su garganta y las mejillas las tenía con un ligero tono rosado.

¡Momento!

¿En qué estaba pensando? Estaba pensando en que el peli verde era… ¿atractivo? Bueno, lo era pero, pero…

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, no podía pensar así de alguien que ni siquiera conocía y más aún que era alguien que había entrado en el patio sin previo aviso ¡era alguien completamente desconocido!

Frunció levemente el ceño- ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Johan se encogió de hombros- lo escuché de la mujer que estaba contigo.

Judai alzó una ceja- eso significa que …¿estuviste… espiando?

El otro simplemente sonrió - tal vez.

-¿y qué haces aquí? Y cómo te llamas- exigió el peli marrón retrocediendo un paso.

Johan ensanchó sus ojos-espera, ¿no me presenté? Oh, lo siento, me llamo Johan y bueno, simplemente me llamó la atención el que se mudaran, o mejor dicho…- se acercó 2 pasos hacia el menor y se apoyó en la ventana.

-o mejor dicho qué- habló Judai poniéndose alerta a cualquier movimiento del peli esmeralda.

-o mejor dicho alguien me llamó la atención- se encogió de hombros- o sea tú

-¿Yo?- Judai ensanchó su ojos sorprendido- ¡pero si ni si quiera te conozco!

-Lo sé, pero, provocaste algo que nunca pasó en mí- habló Johan mirando fijamente al castaño- y quiero saber qué es.

-¿Uh?- el otro estaba confundido, era la primera vez que le decían algo así y no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿ Cómo se reacciona en un momento así de todos modos?

El peli verde sonrió- así que vendré todas las veces que pueda hasta averiguarlo- sentenció "inocentemente" finalizando la oración.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Shhhhhh, no tan fuerte, ella nos puede escuchar.- dijo Johan con uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-p-pero-

-en fin- lo interrumpió- creo que mejor me voy antes de que alguien me descubra- sonrió- ¡adiós Judai!

Dicho esto salió corriendo tan rápidamente que pronto ya no estaba en el campo visual del castaño que quedó paralizado ante lo sucedido.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-P-p-pero, esto es… malo

Se quedó estático durante mucho tiempo pensando en lo acontecido, luego de que pudo salir de aquel estado pensó que sería mejor pensar eso en la mañana, seguramente ahora estaría demasiado cansado como para pensar apropiadamente.

Se puso un conjunto para dormir y se acostó, cerrando antes la ventana.

Ya mañana vería qué hacer.

-Con Johan-

Corrió hacia un lugar que frecuentaba para dormir, no de muy buena calidad pero algo era algo ¿no?

Este lugar estaba ubicado en un callejón, en este había una "construcción" si es que se le puede llamar así, la "construcción" era solo una "casa" básica de solo cuatro paredes hecha a mano por Johan hacía muchos años por necesidad, por lo mismo y por la inexperiencia que tenía y que tiene en construcción aparte de que la había armado con madera y demás utensilios de poca calidad que se encontró por ahí…

-Nota mental: arreglar mi refugio y hacerlo más presentable-

Suspiró algo avergonzado por la apariencia de su refugio que solo usaba para dormir en ciertas ocasiones.

Caminó hacia el ya nombrado refugio y entró en él entrando por la entrada principal, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió hacia su cama.

-Este día fue… inesperado- dijo una vez se tiró en su cama quedando de espaldas. Y, antes de cerrar sus ojos tomó unas mantas que estaban a su lado y las puso sobre él.

Ya mañana vería qué haría.

-Fin del capítulo-

N/A: OwO ¿les gustó?

No los culpo si no les gustó xd esto lo escribí en unos…¿15 minutos? Un poco más creo, mmm unos ¿20 minutos?

Ok, como lo escribí de corrido no me fijé mucho si tuve faltas de ortografía, y no me gusta tenerlas pero esta será una excepción u-u así que lo siento si pillan alguna falta por ahí o por allá.

Quienes lean "Niños otra vez" el capitulo 7 está a medio escribir, la actualización vendrá seguramente para el fin de semana.

¿Review? OwO ¿Onegai shimasu? A veces siento que hablo sola xD

Ahora me despido, ¡saiyonara!

-o-

Pequeño mensaje :3

Bueno, hoy es 17 de septiembre :D y mañana 18 por lo tanto voy a aprovechar ahora para decirles a todos los compatriotas chilenos: ¡Felices fiestas patrias! (Cofcof adelantado cofcofcof) xD

¡Que la pasen bien, recuerden bailar cueca y disfruten si es que hacen algún asado!

¡Viva chile! (perdón, no pude evitar escribir esto último ^-^U)

-o-


	5. ¡¿Amor a primera vista?

Hi! Kitsune girl presente y les traigo el capítulo 4 n.n espero les agrade

Como ya saben, Yugioh gx no pertenece xD

Y, lo último que pongo en casi todos los capítulos de los fics que hago .-.

*suena un redoble de tambores*

**-hola- **diálogo

"**hola"** pensamientos

**(número)** aclaraciones que se explican al final en notas de autor xD

._. Disfruten

**__****Ah, it's a wonderful cat life**

******Capítulo 4: ****¡¿Amor a primera vista!?**

Era el día siguiente del encuentro entre Johan y Judai y los ya nombrados se habían levantado muy temprano y cada uno haría una cosa distinta, claro, sin saber que sus caminos se juntarían nuevamente.

-Con Judai-

El castaño había bostezado cada cierto tiempo toda la mañana, no estaba muy acostumbrado a levantarse temprano y ese día se había levantado más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, incluso Suzu se había asustado cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación donde decidieron tomarían desayuno a las 8:15 am.

Después de tomar desayuno y arreglarse, Judai salió de la casa con la excusa de querer explorar la zona, a lo cual Suzu accedió. El tiempo era bueno, así que no había que preocuparse por eso. Ese día Judai usaba un conjunto de ropa casual en que el color dominante era el rojo.

Y así empezó su caminata

-"me pregunto dónde estará él ahora…"- pensó, claro que cuando las dijo de nuevo en su mente se ruborizó y sacudió su cabeza ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él ahora? Refunfuñó y se golpeó mentalmente.

No y no, su propósito no era buscarlo a él sino explorar la zona en donde viviría de ahora en adelante, solo eso. Empezó su caminata hasta salir del "barrio" en donde estaba su casa y se encontró con una calle o sector que tenía muchas casas y unos que otros pequeños negocios que al parecer de muy buena situación económica.

Caminó por la vereda viéndolos todos e incluso comparando variedad, siguió así por un largo tiempo hasta llegar poco a poco a un sector no muy "privilegiado", las casas eran básicas y al parecer de escasos recursos, esto se nota perfectamente en las condiciones en que estaban: pintado algo deteriorado, piezas que no habían sido renovadas, los jardines vagamente tratados y algunos techos a los que le faltaban tejas eran ejemplos.

Judai quedó algo entristecido al ver esto.

-no puedo creer que algunos vivan así- susurró con tristeza bajando sus orejas y retrocedió un paso.-

Observó un poco más la escena que tenía delante y se retiró para no ver más y tomó otro camino que, si su intuición no le fallaba (o mejor dicho las pocas indicaciones de ubicación dadas por Suzu) llegaría a la "parte central" donde habían muchos negocios, supermercados, tiendas, algunos parques, en resumen un sector en donde el comercio era mucho.

-Con Johan-

Ese día vaya que se levantó temprano, se había preparado con anticipación y de muy buena manera. pero tenía un buen punto para hacerlo, tenía una duda que necesitaba respuesta y, ¿quién mejor para preguntar lo que sentía que Fubuki?

…

-Tal vez sea mejor preguntarle eso a Asuka- habló en voz alta con una gotita anime en su cabeza una vez estuvo fuera de su refugio usando un conjunto diferente del día anterior.

Emprendió su camino hacia la dirección de los hermanos Tenjoin, para él era muy fácil orientarse en aquellos lugares, después de todo los conocía y frecuentaba desde que era pequeño. Se subió a un techo y partió dando pasos y saltos en los que se notaba la agilidad y habilidad que tenía.

Pasó por algunos barrios hasta dar con una casa en específico, de aspecto humilde y de colores claros.

Sonrió, esta era la casa de dos de sus amigos: Asuka y Fubuki Tenjoin, dos hermanos gatos muy simpáticos que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, los visitaba algunas veces para pasar el tiempo y vaya que era divertido, aquellos dos eran muy cómicos cuando Fubuki hacía una "tontería" y Asuka lo regañaba o incluso arreglar lo que había hecho su hermano.

Asuka tenía el pelo largo de un color rubio, que también era el color de sus orejas y cola, y ojos color miel mientras que su hermano también tenía el pelo algo largo, solo que de un color café oscuro (este también era el color de sus orejas y cola)

Johan ahogó una risa cuando recordó la vez en que él los acompañaba para comprar algo en una feria y Fubuki por estar hablando sin ver dónde iba tropezó con un señor el cual empujó a una señora la cual chocó con un vendedor de pescado, al cual por el golpe tiró la bandeja que tenía su mercadería cayendo justo en la cabeza de Asuka quien estaba detrás de Fubuki. Recordaba cómo a ella se le empezaro a notar unas venitas de enojo y golpeaba el piso con uno de sus pies a la vez que miraba fijamente a su hermano...cómo decirlo...

Fubuki tragó saliva y …

-¡ajajajajaajjaajajajajajj!

Johan estalló en risa al recordar lo que le hizo Asuka a Fubuki y lo que trataba de hacer este para que ella no lo hiciera. Trató de calmar su risa lo mejor que pudo y se bajó del techo en el que estaba. A continuación se arregló un poco y tocó la puerta, esta se abrió y vio a una mujer algo mayor.

-Emmm,¡ buenos días!- la saludó Johan amistosamente , después de todo, ya la conocía. Era quien cuidaba de sus dos amigos, ella era muy amable y una persona sencilla.

-Johan, hacía tiempo no te veía- lo recibió la mujer amablemente- seguro buscas a Fubuki y a Asuka.

-sí, ¿sabe dónde están?

-Les encargué comprar algunas cosas, su quieres puedes esperarlos-

-No gracias- respondió Johan- si me dice dónde están puedo ir allá ahora mismo

La mujer cabeceó y no tardó en responder- están en la "parte central" o como mejor se conoce "la capital del comercio" ya sabes, donde hay variedad de tiendas y mercados y, por tanto mucha gente, envié a Asuka y Fubuki para comprar algunos utensilios y algunas verduras así que debes buscarlos en donde venden ese tipo de cosas.

-Okey, así que allí están,¡ muchas gracias!- exclamó el peli esmeralda alejándose corriendo mientras la mujer se despedía desde la entrada de su casa.

Johan no perdió el tiempo y se puso en marcha lo más rápido que pudo, nuevamente hizo la rutina de subirse a un techo y recorrer sobre estos hasta dar con su paradero. Tomó algunos atajos para llegar más de prisa y pronto llegó al lugar indicado, aunque aún debía buscar a sus dos amigos, eso no lo negaba y, con tanta gente iba a serle algo complicado.

El lugar al que había llegado era muy grande, lleno de puestos de todo tipo y otras construcciones, si querías algo, un libro por ejemplo lo más probable es que lo encontraras allí además había variedad de precios, en algunos puestos los objetos podían ser caros y en otros todo lo contrario.

A esa hora le sorprendía que hubiera tanta gente en fin, se encogió de hombros ante este dato. Trató de ubicar con su vista una cabellera rubia, perteneciente a Asuka o algún alboroto que apostaba 95% a que podría ser ocasionado por Fubuki.

No tuvo suerte con la primera opción pero con la segunda pudo haber acertado, a unos cuantos metros se empezaban a oír unos gritos y reclamos aparte de gente curiosa reuniéndose allí, para doblegar la sospecha, en donde se oía todo el ruido era en un lugar, por lo que su vista distinguía, de venta de verduras.

-¡Creo que los encontré! – exclamó bajando del tejado cayendo de pie en el suelo.

-¡Auuuuuuuch!

Okey…

No precisamente en el suelo.

Johan se alarmó- ¡Oh, de veras lo siento!…¡Hey! espera…

-¡espera qué!- exclamó el otro como pudo ya que tenía su cara contra el piso

-¿Fubuki?

-¿Qué? … oh, esa voz, ¿Johan?

-¡Fubuki! Te estaba buscando- habló el peli esmeralda sonriendo a su amigo, que por cierto seguía en el piso.

-¡hermano!- se oyó una voz que se aproximaba a paso rápido, una voz que los dos reconocieron muy bien.

-¡Asuka!- exclamó Johan a modo de saludo una vez que la rubia estuvo junto a ellos.

La joven sonrió al reconocer a uno de sus amigos- Hola Johan, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, ¿saben? Los estaba buscando hace unos instantes para consultarles algo- respondió Johan

-¡Hey! Sigo aquí-Interrumpió Fubuki desde el piso- ¿qué tal si hablamos cuando Johan salga de encima de mío? El piso está arruinando mi rostro.

-Oh, lo siento amigo- se disculpó el de ojos verdes y se corrió a un lado para que el castaño pudiera, por fin, se parara, aunque claro, con mucha tierra en su rostro.

-¿Cómo estas hermano?- le preguntó Asuka a Fubuki

-bien bien

-Eso te pasa por salir corriendo – le regañó la rubia a lo que su hermano solo hizo un puchero mientras se trataba de limpiar la cara.

-Ne, Johan- trató de cambiar de tema el castaño- ¿para qué nos buscabas?

Johan se sorprendió a la repentina pregunta pero no se tardó en responder- tenía una duda sobre lo que siento.

-¿Sobre lo que sientes?- hablaron los hermanos a la vez con interés

-sí- continuó Johan- verán… conocí a alguien que desde que lo vi, me he sentido raro, ¡incluso me sonrojé! Y ustedes saben que no me sonrojo seguido, además late mi corazón más rápido, quiero besarlo y tengo ganas como de estar con él y, y… ¡Ahhhhh!- exclamó Johan revolviéndose el pelo- no sé cómo explicarlo.- prosiguió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, en lo normal no actuaba así pero, esta fue una excepción, cuando estaba "normal" era alguien muy seguro, confiado y ¿por qué no? Él sabía que era muy atractivo, cosa que usaba a su favor.

Asuka y Fubuki sonrieron, ya sabían lo que significaba eso.

-Ejejejejeje- rio Fubuki- Cupido te flechó- dijo cantando de cierto modo

-ejem- habló Asuka- lo que mi hermano intenta decir Johan, es que lo que sientes es amor a primera vista . ¡Felicidades! Estás enamorado- terminó de hablar aplaudiendo con una gran sonrisa.

-bueno, si eso era todo creo que deberíamos irnos hermanita querida- dijo de repente Fubuki -se nos hace tarde.

-Tienes razón bueno Johan, ¡adiós! Nos vemos a la próxima- gritó Asuka despidiéndose ya que habían empezado a correr para llegar más rápido.

-Adios Johan, ¡suerte con tu conquista!- se despidió Fubuki mientras corría para alcanzar a su hermana.

Ambos hermanos se fueron, dejando al otro con sus pensamientos.

-"¿amor a primera vista?"- pensó Johan y de inmediato llegó a su mente una imagen de Judai y sonrió

Todo cobraba sentido.

Unos gritos fuertes interrumpieron lo que pensaba, dirigió su mirada hacia dónde provenía el ruido y se acercó allí por pura casualidad y para ver quién era el desafortunado a quien le gritaban.

Se hizo paso a través de la gente y jadeó al ver quien era

Era Judai

Él estaba siendo reprendido por un gran hombre que le gritaba toda clase de cosas. Alrededor de ellos había frutos en el piso junto con una caja. Johan ya se imaginaba lo que había ocurrido.

Sintió una opresión cuando vio más detenidamente que había unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos a la vez que pedía perdón y trataba de defenderse.

Sin aviso, Johan empezó a temblar, temblar de ira al ver la escena. Se veía realmente enojado y, sin dudarlo (o pensarlo) caminó con paso firme y rápido y se interpuso entre Judai y el hombre que lo miró extrañado mientras que Judai lo miró sorprendido con un brillo de alivio en sus ojos al verlo.

CONTINUARÁ…

Okey… los dejo en suspenso (?) claro, si es que quedaron con suspenso xd

Okey xD neeeeeee, a quién sorprendí con que Judai fuera quien estaba en problemas y no Fubuki? xD

Etto… como algunos ya saben el 17 de octubre es... ¡el cumpleaños de Judai! :D y les quería avisar que para ese día publicaré un fic (one-shot, tal vez) spiritshipping xD El fic tendrá el nombre de: ¡las indirectas no funcionan!

Tal vez se hagan una idea con el título, los géneros serán romance y humor (pondré todo mi esfuerzo en eso :3)

También les quería preguntar algo u.u de los que por casualidad también hayan visto Dangaronpa, ¿Saben cuándo va a salir esa ova de la que se habla? n-n muchos dicen que va a salir una ova aunque otros dicen que va a salir otra serie O.o yo creo que va a salir la ova pero no sé…si alguno sabe qué va a salir o cuando, me lo puede decir *-* me gustó mucho la serie (aunque hayan censurado la sangre xd

…¿Review? *pone ojos de perrito abandonado* a mí me costó horas (falta de tiempo xd) escribir este capítulo, pero tú te demoras apenas minutos en dejar un review TTwTT

En el próximo capítulo tendremos un JudaiPOV para saber qué le pasó exactamente x3 y veremos cómo salen Judai y Johan de esta jijijijiji…Seguro estoy hablando mucho

saiyonaraaaa! :D


End file.
